


Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge

by octoberland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, Hair Washing, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberland/pseuds/octoberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of naughty ficlets based off Tumblr prompts for the 2013 Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge. This will be all Loki/Darcy and could be considered a companion piece to my story The Loneliest Girl In The World though you do not need to read that to enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Body Speaks When I Cannot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am attempting to participate in the Fuck Yeah Darcy Lewis Smut Week Challenge. The first prompt I am doing is “sharing a bed”. So a couple of things about what I’ve written:
> 
> It’s more of a ficlet I think. More than a drabble but not quite a one-shot.
> 
> I am, for now, using my WIP, The Loneliest Girl In The World, as my springboard/universe but you do NOT need to have read that to read this. I just need the inspiration for my story so I thought it would be fun to play with the Loki and Darcy I’ve written. I guess you could almost count these as outtakes.
> 
> This outtake takes place as a sort of alternate to chapter six of my story. The premise is that Darcy is sleeping in Loki’s bed because someone tried to kill her and he felt she was not safe in her room. In my story she flirts with him but he resists. Here, he does not resist. 
> 
> And, erm, I suck at titles so I apologize for that. Also, I am not having these beta’d because they are supposed to just be fun little quickies. Yes, I made a bad pun. Sue me. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I do hope you enjoy!

It was near dawn when exhaustion set in, or so Loki told himself. In truth, he could have worked for days without requiring sleep but Loki was never one for truths and one less even for denying himself that which he desired.

Darcy had been sound asleep for hours, the curves of her body beneath his furs only tossing and turning occasionally often accompanied by faint murmurings. The glow of the firelight lit her pale skin with warmth and he wondered how it would feel beneath his fingertips.

Spurred on by the false notion that he required sleep, he put down the contraption he was working on and wandered over to his bed. He stood there for a moment and stared down at this pale, fragile girl who trusted him with her life and wondered at it. She had come to mean so much in such a short time and it frightened him.

_I should walk away. Right now…_ , he thought to himself, but then she did the very thing he could not resist, the very thing he’d imagined just a few short days ago: she whispered his name, and like any god whose name is uttered in prayer Loki could not ignore her.

With a mere thought his formalwear melted away and shifted into his sleepwear: a comfortable pair of linen pants and a loose shirt. He lifted the covers and climbed into bed and though there was plenty of room for the both of them and then some he found he could not resist the pull he felt to hold her.

Loki wrapped his body around hers and with only the slightest hesitation he turned her face towards his and kissed her full on the mouth. She whimpered as she began to stir but it took only a moment for her to register what was happening and once she did she kissed him back in earnest. He could taste traces of spiced wine on her tongue as they kissed and smell herbs from the soap she used along with the muskier scent of her skin. He wanted to drown in the taste and smell of her.

She turned to him and pushed her body into his and he cupped the side of her face, moaning as their tongues twisted together and her body began to move in time with their breaths.

Their mouths parted for a moment and she said “I thought…” but Loki cut her off.

“Don’t,” he said.

“What?” she asked.

“Don’t think,” he said, before claiming her lips again.

So she didn’t. Instead she wrapped her legs around one of his as much as her dress would allow and began to rock against him. Loki grabbed her ass to aid her and soon Darcy was gasping for breath between kisses, and her body quivered.

“I’m going to…” she said in a shaky voice.

“I know,” he said. His voice was dusky and quiet in her ear and the need she heard in his voice was enough to send her over the edge. He tugged on her hair when she came and nipped at the soft skin of her exposed neck. As she rode the high of her orgasm cradled in his arms and limbs twined, he suckled at her neck knowing it would leave a mark. He relished the thought of others seeing that she was his, of marking her as belonging to him.

In time he felt her hand shift to the back of his head and he took that as his cue to kiss her again. Their lips melded together less urgently this time, instead laced with things unspoken instead of dire need. She was languid beneath him, satisfied, and it made him smirk. There was so much more pleasure to be had than this little taste he’d offered her. The sun may be rising but their night was just beginning.


	2. When I Say So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as before. Alternate/outtake scene from my WIP but you really don’t need to read that to get this. All you need to know is Loki and Darcy have the hots for each other and she’s sleeping in his bed because of some danger and he insisted and blah blah blah. Cue sexy times. I chose the "wet dreams" prompt for this one. I should maybe(?) warn you that this one gets a little dirty. At least compared to how I usually write fic smut. But hey, sex is dirty. That’s half the fun.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think!

It was well past a Midgardian midnight when Darcy stirred. Loki had been sitting at his desk for the better part of the evening, poring over his books looking for spells that would aid in her protection. Occasionally he stole a glance at her and weighed the pros and cons of accepting her invitation to bed her. He’d wanted to, more than he’d wanted to bed any woman in ages, but he’d resisted out of a sense of propriety. She was drunk, or tipsy at the least, and he did not wish to take her in such a state.

She stirred again, this time with an accompanying moan that piqued Loki’s interest. He could hear, even as far away at his desk as he was, the rapid increase of her breathing and see the matching rise and fall of her ample chest.

He rose and strode toward his bed, his steps sure and silent as a stalking cat.

He could see that her cheeks were flushed and that her body shook and then, without warning, her back arched and she woke with a look of surprise on her face. When she saw Loki standing above her, one eyebrow quirked, the look on her face quickly turned to one of mortification.

“Oh no,” she said. She threw the covers off her and tried to crawl to the edge of the bed – an effort that took a few scoots due to the size of it – but Loki managed to climb onto the bed and wrap his arm around her waist before she got up.

“Oh my god,” she muttered, as she slapped her hands over her face.

“That was…interesting,” Loki purred into her ear.

“Tell me,” he said, as he pulled her back against him, “what manner of dream gave you so much pleasure so as to spill into the waking world?”

“Uh-uh,” she said as she shook her head ‘no’ for emphasis. She tried to wriggle free and as she did so she felt the hardness of him against her back. This gave her an idea.

She dropped her hands from her face and took a deep breath before rounding on him, albeit still within his grasp.

They were facing each other, each on their knees, when Darcy stared him square in the eye and with a confidence that had nothing to do with wine.

“I’ll tell you,” she said as she climbed onto his lap, her knees resting on either side of his, “if you let me touch you.” She gripped his dick through his pants for emphasis. He was firm and long and he twitched under her touch.

“You play with fire, Lady Darcy,” he whispered into her ear. “I fear you know not what you do.”

“Oh, I think I have a good idea of what I do,” she said. She gave him one long gentle stroke from tip to base and back again. She ran her thumb over his tip and Loki growled, his grip around her waist tightening.

“Tell me,” he urged again.

“Well,” she said as she undid the tie of his pants and slid her hand inside to grip him skin on skin. Loki gasped when she did so and his hips thrust up involuntarily. “In my dream, we were _fucking_.” She whispered this into Loki’s ear and the combination of the vulgar mortal term and the way she nipped at his earlobe, her teeth just grazing his skin, made him hold her tighter, his fingers sinking into her soft skin, his nails sure to leave a mark.

“Go on,” he said through clenched teeth.

“You were in me, Loki,” she said as she kissed the thin skin below his ear, near his pulse. She removed her hand from him just long enough to spit into it and then slipped it back around him, coating his thickness with her spittle. “This is how it felt,” she said as she slowly worked him. “Warm and wet.” Loki shivered and his hips moved in rhythm with her hand.

“I want you,” he begged.

Darcy wanted him too. It would be so easy. All she had to do was lift her dress and push aside her undergarments and then he’d be inside her, just like in the dream only real this time; all teeth and hands and thrusting and that tongue of his, all hers for real. In her dream Loki had been in charge, he’d controlled the angle, the speed, he’d even told her when to come, and boy, had she come. But now that she was awake, now that she felt him eager beneath her, she wanted to turn the tables, wanted to feel him weakened before her. It was intoxicating in a way she’d never imagined.

“Not yet,” she said.

Loki groaned and thrust harder. “Then let me taste you,” he demanded as his hips snapped. He tangled one hand in her hair and started to flip her as he kissed her full on the mouth but Darcy wouldn’t let him. She held her ground as best she could by clamping her legs around his waist and using her free hand to prevent herself from being laid back onto the bed.

Loki eyed her warily, wondering what game she was playing. Most women, especially those of royal blood, were meek in comparison to Darcy. They would often lay obedient in his bed, placid, and sometimes even fearful. He’d only ever experienced anything akin to passion with the more rural villagers and even then it was often in want of something more than just carnal satisfaction.

Darcy saw the questioning look pass over his face, saw him wondering and calculating, and this gave her pause, made her question if she was playing too dangerous a game, but her doubt lasted only the space of a heartbeat for she could still feel him hard in her hand and could see in the glow of the flickering candle flames that his pupils were blown wide.

“You want to taste me?” she asked. Darcy climbed back onto his lap, her gaze never leaving his.

Loki licked his lips. “Y-yes,” he said his voice barely audible.

With a confidence she hadn’t even known she had, Darcy used her free hand to slowly lift her dress. Loki watched the slow drag of her hand with rapt attention as it slipped beneath the silk of her undergarments. She gasped when her fingers slid past her clit and dipped into her cleft. She bit her lip and nearly lost all her will because she suddenly wanted very badly to feel him inside of her instead of her own fingers. She leaned her full weight against him for a moment and then pulled her fingers free. They were slick and moist and as she raised them between her and Loki she could smell herself, a sort of tangy and earthy smell.

Loki’s mouth opened in anticipation which gave Darcy another idea. She teased him for a moment, keeping her fingers just out of reach and then, just as it looked as though she would slip them past his lips, she quickly sucked on them herself and then kissed Loki deeply so he could taste her on her tongue.

Loki moaned and Darcy sped her hand up on his dick. She could feel that he was close and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She bit his lip as they kissed and did the same to his tongue. She ran the curve of her fingers over the top half of his cock in quick succession until he was panting in her ear and shaking.

“When I say so,” she whispered, “you will fuck me. When I say so, you will taste me, your tongue on my pussy.” Loki whimpered.

“When I say so,” Darcy said and then paused. She pressed her lips right up against his ear. “When I say so, you will come,” she whispered, the heat of her breath fanning his ear. “Loki,” she said. “Come.”

Loki half moaned and half growled. He clutched her so tightly to him that she barely had room to grasp him but it didn’t matter. He used the friction between their bodies to finish himself off. One…two…three thrusts was all it took before he was swearing into the crook of her neck and spilling himself into her hand and onto her dress.

He was sweaty and warm and panting by the time he was done. She lifted his shirt off and used it to wipe her hand clean before tossing it aside. Then she ran her hands along his skin, relishing the feel of his muscles that rippled beneath his skin.

“What have you done to me?” he asked in near admiration.

Darcy giggled as she looked down between them. “I got you to kneel,” she said as she giggled some more. Indeed, Loki was still balanced on his knees beneath her.

Loki flipped her onto her back and this time Darcy did not protest. Instead she let out a squeal of delight.

“You have bewitched me, Darcy Lewis,” he said as he looked into her eyes, all awe and desire. He ran his fingertips along the side of her face and down to her full lips.

“And when you say so,” he said, mirroring her words, “I will take you.” He nudged her nose with his and then rolled his hips against hers.

“When you say so, I will show you why I am called the sliver-tongued one.” He licked her lips lightly for emphasis.

He slipped his hand between them, beneath her dress and above her mound. “When you say so…” He looked into her eyes for permission and Darcy nodded her acquiescence. Loki’s long and slender fingers slid inside of her and Darcy’s breath caught in her throat. “When you say so,” he whispered as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, curving them up just so, “I will make you come.” Darcy mewled in reply.

Her body shook as he worked her. Her eyelids slid closed and her back arched just as it had in her sleep. Her fingers fisted in the sheets and her breath was hard and fast and Loki decided that he never wanted to leave this bed again. Not so long as she was in it.

He flicked his middle finger against the spongy spot inside her and felt her muscles tighten in response. She was so very close. She just needed one more thing.

“Come,” he said against her mouth. And she did.


	3. Two Worlds And In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose “locked in” for this one. Again, it works within the context of my WIP but like before you don’t need to read that to get this. The only thing you need to know is Loki’s powers are diminished and he’s not supposed to leave the palace. This ficlet is a little less naughty than what I posted previously and probably (definitely) a little sillier but hey, this is for fun right? Title is taken from a Sisters Of Mercy song.
> 
> Thanks for reading and do let me know what you think.

“Blasted!” cursed Loki.

They were in, of all places, Frigga’s wardrobe, only it wasn’t her wardrobe any longer. It was pitch black, a world between worlds. A gateway, he’d called it; one of his secret passages that allowed him to slip unseen from the palace. His mother knew, of course, but she turned a blind eye out of love for her adopted son.

“Blasted?” asked Darcy in a panicked voice. “What blasted?” She reached out in the dark, her arms flailing until they found Loki and latched onto him.

Loki sighed. “The gate will not open. Not enough to let us pass.”

Darcy trembled. She didn’t like dark, enclosed spaces. Once, when she was a child, a kid in her neighborhood had locked her in his parents’ bomb shelter. She’d been there in the dark with dust and spiders well into nightfall before anyone had found her.

“Can’t we just go back?” she asked.

“No,” replied Loki. “It seems we are stuck here for now.”

“No. Not an option,” said Darcy. “I can’t stay here like this.”

“You’re trembling,” observed Loki as he turned to fold his arms around her.

“I…don’t like the dark,” she said. “Not like this.”

“It will pass,” he tried to assure her. “My magik is weak. It will take a little longer than usual to work but it WILL work.”

Though she knew she shouldn’t, she felt a small wave of sympathy for Loki. His weakened state had to be the equivalent of male impotence. She was pretty sure he’d rather lose his dick than his powers. Darcy wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

“I could distract you,” he suggested, his breath hot on her ear. She could feel his lips curl into a smile, and then he kissed her cheek.

“I’m sure you could,” she said. Her voice was shaky but she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or from the sudden and overwhelming effect he had on her.

“I did promise to show you why I’m called the silver-tongued one,” he said as he moved his lips across her cheek and then down to her mouth.

Darcy looked around instinctively even though it was too dark to actually see anything.

“Here?” she asked. “What if someone sees?”

Loki used his fingers to guide her mouth back to his. “No one will see,” he said before pressing his lips to hers.

Despite herself, despite her fear, Darcy moaned and melted into the kiss. As they kissed, Loki began to slowly lift the skirts of her dress, skimming his fingers along her thighs as he did so. When they were raised high enough to slip under he knelt down before her.

“I wish I could see you,” she said. She pictured him on his knees before her and the thought _did things_ to her.

“And I, you,” he whispered as he circled his fingers from the outside of her thighs to the inside.

"My, my,” he said as his fingers grazed her sex. “You are a devil of a girl, Darcy Lewis.”

Now it was her turn to smirk. Some days she liked wearing underwear. Some days she didn’t. This day had been the latter.

He explored her slowly, reverently, with only his fingers at first. Light strokes, then firmer, only on the outside, over her clit, around her labia, lower still so that she gasped in surprise, then back up again. He circled her clit with his thumb in lazy circles until Darcy thought she would fall over.

“I don’t…” she started to protest that she didn’t think she could stand up straight anymore, that perhaps she should lie down, but then she felt his tongue on her, one hard and pointed lick where his thumb had been, and she lost all thought.

“Oh god,” she murmured.

Loki reached out a hand to grab one of hers so she could steady herself and then he let her skirts fall around him.

He worked her with an enthusiasm no human had ever shown her before. His tongue was everywhere; quick then slow then quick again, suckling, licking. He even bit the inside of her thigh a couple of times for good measure causing her to cry out. When he slid his fingers inside her she nearly lost it. She grabbed his head with her free hand as best she could through her dress and pressed his face hard against her. Loki moaned and fucked her harder with his fingers, his tongue running fast and hard against her clit. She was going to come soon, she could feel it. Her fingers curled around his, pressing tight, and she was sure she must be hurting him but he didn’t seem to mind.

In the dark and quiet of this space between worlds the sounds she was making seemed utterly obscene. She could hear the wet smacking of his fingers driving in and out of her, could hear the sound of his tongue against her, the thunder of her breaths, and worst (or best?) of all, the absolutely animal sounds Loki was making deep in the back of his throat as he used his mouth and fingers to fuck her.

Ultimately, that was what did her in. The vibrations from his grunting in combination with his tongue and fingers finally sent her over the edge.

“FUCK!” she cried out as she came. Her eyes slammed shut and her fingers fisted in his hair as best they could through the fabric of her dress. She leaned her weight on the hand that held hers so as not to fall over.

Loki withdrew his fingers from within her but let his tongue linger so he could taste her and draw out her pleasure.

Finally, her knees buckled and when she landed she felt grass beneath her. She cocked one eye open and saw a beautiful green expanse before them, all lush valleys and forests in the distance studded with flowers and a sun shining down on them.

Loki pulled himself out from under her skirts and declared “Ta-da!” His hair was a mess and his lips plump and red and wet and he wore a huge prideful grin.

“You’re a dork,” she said. She playfully smacked his chest.

He snaked an arm around her waist and with a sweep of his free arm said “Welcome to Vanaheim.”


	4. King For A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was "power dynamics". I actually had a hard time with this prompt. It was either "power dynamics" or "mind games" and I just couldn't quite wrap my head around it. I opted for power dynamics and since I practice kink in my personal life this is what I came up with. I apologize in advance because there's actually very little sex in this but I hope you still enjoy it. I tried to convey the simple joy one can experience by serving someone and the bond that can create. I hope it comes across. As previously noted I did not have this beta'd so I also apologize for any errors. And I also apologize for taking awhile with this. I do plan on finishing all the prompts. This one just took a while plus I had real life stuff to do. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I do hope you like this and I would love to hear your thoughts.

“DO YOU NEVER SHUT UP?” Loki screamed at her.

Darcy stopped in her tracks, her mouth hung open as her words faded on her lips.

She stood and stared at him, two emotions warring within her: anger and hurt. He saw them slide over her face, like masks worn at a ball, and then, before he could say anything, she turned on her heels and stormed from his room. He did not even make it two steps when the door slammed shut behind her and in his face.

Loki quickly realized his mistake, regretted it moments after the foul words left his mouth. It wasn’t really her he was angry at. He was restless, tired of being trapped within these walls; tired of having to skulk around like a common criminal, tired of the stares and the whispers and the obvious disdain. And worse were the looks now directed at Darcy, the ones that judged her for the company she kept. He should have stayed away from her, left well enough alone, but he found he was unable to and now, it seemed, it was too late. He had bedded her, taken her as his consort, and they were both paying the price for it.

_Were I King, as I should be, this would not be_ , he thought. No one would dare to look crosswise at her and he would not be held in such little regard, or so he believed.

Loki went and sat at his desk, his long legs stretched out before him. It was going to be one of _those_ days. 

#

Darcy wandered the halls unsure of where to go. She didn’t want to be alone but she didn’t want to go running back to him either. She found herself, unwittingly, standing before the open doors of the Weaving Room. The morning sun was streaming in and she could see Frigga sitting in the back by the windows overlooking the garden. She took a deep breath and entered.

The room was empty save for Frigga and when she saw Darcy she smiled brightly.

“Come,” she said. She beckoned Darcy over with a wave of her slight hand.

Darcy sat beside her on the bench overlooking the garden. Little birds flitted about as did some insects Darcy was unfamiliar with.

“Morning,” she said. Her shoulders slumped and her voice fell flat.

“Oh my,” said Frigga. “What has he done now?”

Darcy looked over at the woman. She seemed to almost be speaking conspiratorially. She had a smirk on her face that could easily match any of Loki’s and it pulled at Darcy’s heart.

“Apparently, I talk too much,” said Darcy. She huffed and shrugged her shoulders and looked back out the window.

“Tsk, tsk,” said Frigga. “You must know you are not what troubles him?” Frigga placed her hand lightly on Darcy’s shoulder and turned her so they were facing each other.

“I do not condone the things my son has done, nor would I ever condone his mistreatment of you,” she said, “but I do ask that you consider his position.”

Darcy waited, listening.

“Has he spoken to you of his lineage?”

“A little,” said Darcy. “I know he’s adopted.”

“There’s much more to it than that, I’m afraid.” She paused and her gaze drifted to the garden. “And it’s not my story to tell. Not entirely, anyway. But I can tell you this.” Her eyes flicked back to Darcy.

“He is a man out of place, meant to be King, and denied at every turn. He would be dead were it not for Odin, though I think there have been times he’s wished that over the hand he’s been dealt.” Frigga’s face filled with sadness when she said this.

“He is reminded every day of what he is and what he can never have. It is a slow wound growing ever wider and you have been the only thing in many moons to eclipse that pain. Never doubt that.”

Darcy’s brows furrowed. “Is there anything I can do? To help, when he’s like this, I mean.” she asked.

The Queen regarded her for a moment. “Perhaps,” she said. “But it is not a conversation a mother should be having with her son’s lover.”

Darcy frowned, confused.

Frigga snapped her fingers and seemingly out of nowhere her attendant appeared. She stood and whispered something in the woman’s ear and then turned to Darcy. “I leave you in the capable hands of Yrsa. I trust her implicitly,” said Frigga.

She leaned down and brushed a lock of Darcy’s hair back behind her ear. “Worry not, Darcy Lewis. My son cares for you, perhaps more than he cares even for any of us. He has his bad days as I’m sure you do too.”

Darcy’s instinct was to protest but then she realized Frigga was right. Everyone, even her, has bad days. _Especially once a month_ , she thought. She imagined Loki getting a period and it made her laugh.

“My Lady?” asked Yrsa. She had long blonde hair and fair skin. She was, as most women here were, strikingly beautiful and her voice was gentle and kind. 

“Nothing,” said Darcy with a wave of her hand. “So,” she said cautiously, “what exactly are we doing?”

Yrsa’s eyes glimmered with mischief and she sat down next to Darcy.

“I am to instruct you in the ways of an attendant,” said the girl.  
Darcy’s eyes widened and her mouth opened and shut and opened again. She laughed. “You what?” she asked. “Like, what, I’m supposed to go wait on him now?”

Yrsa’s eyes softened and she seemed to carry an echo of the sadness Frigga had shown when speaking of Loki.

“Attending a prince, a would be king, is a different beast. We serve a deeper purpose, beyond that of food or clean linens. We are an ear when they need it or silence when they don’t.” She looked pointedly at Darcy as though she already knew what had taken place. “We are a shoulder to lean on, a bosom to lay their head, a lover to allay their fears or spend their rage on.”

Darcy started at that last bit. She began to speak but Yrsa held up her finger to silence her.

“We do this voluntarily. No one is assigned this station. We do it because we want to.”

Darcy relaxed.

“But most of all we are there to honor them, to love them, to be whatever they need us to be in any given moment. We afford them all the respect of a king though they are not yet one.”

A light bulb went off inside Darcy. She understood. 

#

An hour later and Darcy was ready, or at least as ready as she was going to be. She stood outside of Loki’s chamber and took a deep breath, steeling herself. She wasn’t sure she could do this but she was going to try. For him.

She pushed open his doors and then shut them behind her. She didn’t say a word. She kept her head bowed and crossed the room, heading for the bathing chamber. She could see him sitting at his desk through the fan of her hair. She was wearing in a simple white dress with a white apron over it. She wore her hair down without any combs or other adornments and wore no make-up either. Yrsa had explained that she needed to return to Loki “pure” as a symbol of her desire to serve him even if it was only for the day.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wondered if he would laugh at her or scold her or tell her to leave but he did none of those things.

She entered the bathing chamber and gathered the items she would need: a basin, a jug of water, washcloths, soap, a towel, and then returned to his bedroom. She brought them to his dressing table and then stood there with her head bowed, waiting.

After a time she heard him shift, heard the sliding of his chair as he stood, and then his light steps as he approached her.

“What game are you playing?” he asked. There was no malice in his voice. He seemed genuinely curious.

Darcy shook her head. “No game,” she said as meekly as she could. She kept her gaze down and motioned towards the chair at his dressing table.

He stood there staring at her, trying to decipher any hidden meaning, any deception in her words or body but he found none. Slowly, like a fawn taking food from a stranger, he pulled the chair from the table and turned it round so he could sit. His eyes never left her as he did this.

He sat; his legs stiff and his fingers twined in his lap, and waited.

Darcy placed the basin behind his head and filled it with water from the jug. It was steaming but not too hot to touch. She pressed on his shoulder to get him to lean back and he watched her all the while. Darcy, however, kept her eyes only on her task. As he dipped his head back into the basin she ran her fingers through his hair, wetting it. She cupped her hands and filled them with water to aid her in wetting the strands that could not reach the basin. She was gentle and took her time.

She used the bar of soap to lather her hands. There were bits of herbs and flowers in it and they came loose upon her fingers. She worked this through his hair, languorously, massaging his scalp and soon Loki was humming. His eyes slipped closed and his legs stretched out before him. Darcy spent a good number of minutes washing his hair and then rinsing it. Then, she took the washcloth and dipped it in the clean water, wrung it so it was not dripping, and draped it over his face. She could see the steam rising in the light of the sun. She then took another washcloth, wet it, lathered it, and went to work on Loki’s hands.

God, how she loved his hands. She could feel a naughty remark just bubbling upon her lips as she worked his fingers, rubbing the soapy cloth along each slender one and remembering the things he’d done to her with them. She bit her lip to stop herself from faltering.

She moved to his other hand without incident and then dried each of them in turn. Then she removed the cloth from his face and bade him to sit up by gently pressing on his shoulder again. 

She held the towel under his dripping hair as he sat up and proceeded to dry it as tenderly as she had washed it. Everything was silent as she did this. There was so much silence that she could hear when a stray drop of water hit the floor. She could hear their breathing; his slow and steady and hers sounding like thunder from her nervous heart. She could hear the birds outside and in the distance the clang of warriors fighting. Their laughter revealed it was just practice and not a more serious matter. 

When she was done drying his hair she sat the towel on the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. In it she found his comb. She shut the drawer and proceeded to comb Loki’s hair. It had grown long and it took a while to work out all the knots. She did so as gently as she could, occasionally using her fingers and wincing when it seemed she’d pulled too hard. Loki paid no mind that she could see. His eyes were still shut and she’d never seen such a peaceful look on his face before.

She wanted to ask him about Yrsa. She was sure, from the way the girl had spoken, that Yrsa had once been Loki’s attendant and she couldn’t help but feel a mild pang of jealousy when thinking of him sleeping with her. But she pushed those thoughts aside and focused on him as best she could. Their pasts didn’t matter. Their future did.

When she was finished she gathered up the items she had taken from the washroom and returned them.

In her absence Loki had lain out his formal Asgardian attire and stood waiting for her to dress him.  
 _Oh boy_ , she thought. This thing was worse than a Rubik’s cube as far as she was concerned and she was sure she’d mess it up.

She approached the clothing and eyed it warily as though it were some sort of leather and metal enemy come to thwart her. She sighed. She was going to fail her task and so soon…

She heard Loki clear his throat and then saw him point at one of the items. She was sure if she looked at him he’d probably be smirking but she fought the urge. Instead, she picked up the item and placed it on him where he directed. And this was how it went: he would point and she would place. They worked this way until the very end when she was lacing up his vambraces. The only thing missing was his helmet but she knew that was something he would conjure himself if needed.

Loki moved to the mirror to admire her handiwork. He made a few minor adjustments and then said “Come.”

Darcy followed him out of his quarters, acutely aware of the effect that one word had on her, like some sort of Pavlovian dog tuned to Loki’s baritone voice. The pulsing need she suddenly felt stayed with her as they walked the halls and she blushed whenever they passed anyone.

Darcy kept her head down as they went and walked a pace behind him. She heard murmuring to her left, and then women’s laughter.

Loki halted abruptly so that she almost walked right into him.

_Uh-oh_ , she thought.

“Good morn!” he called brightly to the women gathered opposite them. His words may have been friendly enough but Darcy easily recognized the poison in his tone. If venom could drip from his teeth it would be right about now.

He took a step towards the women. There were four of them of varying ages huddled together. One of the older ones spared Darcy an extremely unfavorable glance.

“Pray tell,” continued Loki, “what gossip carries on the wind today?”

It took a moment but then Darcy realized he had just insulted them. He’d just called these women, royals of the court no less, windbags. She stifled a laugh behind a cough, her hand held politely over her mouth but she was sure the charade did not escape Loki’s notice.

The older woman who had given Darcy the dirty look eyed Darcy once more and then boldly said “We were simply marveling at how far the Midgardian women have fallen.”

Darcy didn’t need to be touching Loki to feel the anger that suddenly vibrated off him. She could feel the change in the atmosphere around them, like the way air felt right before a lightning strike.  
The woman took a step backwards. “You mistake me,” she said. “I meant only how far they’d traveled to get here.”

“I mistake nothing,” said Loki. “You would dare to call my chosen companion a _skækja_? To my very face?” 

Spittle flew from his lips when he said the last and Darcy placed her hand lightly on his bicep to keep him in place. She hoped the gesture was enough to stop him tearing them limb from limb right then and there. She didn’t know what a skækja was but obviously it was nothing good. She needed to diffuse the situation and fast. 

Darcy took a step around Loki and placed herself between him and the women. She held her head high, looked down her nose at the women, and then said to Loki, “They aren’t worth your time. They’re just a bunch of old hags.” And lower, in a near whisper, she added, “They’re probably just jealous.” She winked for good measure hoping it would amuse Loki enough to distract him.

Loki looked down at her. His lip twitched and he seemed to consider her words. “Of you or of me?” he finally asked her.

Darcy flashed him one of her brilliant smiles. “Both,” she said.

Loki’s eyes twinkled.

“Good day, ladies,” he said without breaking eye contact with Darcy. “It seems you will live to grow another day older.” Darcy laughed. Of course, what she did not realize is that through his words he had placed a curse on the women. The next time they gazed upon their reflections they would be greeted with the bitter face of an old hag rather than the beauty of an Aesir. It was not the punishment he’d wished to mete out but it would do for now. They were lucky he hadn’t ripped their very tongues out for daring to suggest that he needed to pay for the attentions of a woman, and worse, that Darcy had taken on such a profession. 

The women scurried down the long hallway, their footsteps echoing off the walls as they retreated. Loki winked back at Darcy and then, with a nod of his head beckoning her to follow, continued back down the hall. They followed twists and turns until finally they were before a door Darcy recognized. Loki knocked and Darcy thought it was such a strange thing to see a god knocking on a door.

A moment later the door swung wide and Thor stood there, all smiles and muscles, his sleek chest bare in the noonday sun.

“Brother!” he bellowed loudly. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“I wish to spar,” said Loki. “Get dressed.”

Darcy nearly rolled her eyes. Loki was clearly absent the day manners were taught on Asgard. No please. No question at all, simply a demand that he expected to be met.

Thor’s eyes slipped to Darcy. He regarded her carefully, his eyes resting a moment on her clothing, and then shifted his focus back to Loki. “Of course,” he said as he moved back into his quarters. “It’s been too long!” he shouted over his shoulder as he retreated within.

Darcy and Loki waited in the hallway. Darcy kept her head bowed but she was never more than a few inches from him, her body automatically gravitating towards his.

“You saved their lives,” he said while they waited for Thor. His voice was low so that only she could hear.

“I know,” she whispered. 

“I would have killed them,” he said.

“I know,” she said again, her eyes still cast down.

“Do you…regret?” he asked. His brow furrowed. He was afraid of her answer.

Darcy looked up at him. “No.” she said with a shake of her head. “Never.”

Just then Thor returned this time in his full Asgardian gear, all bright shining metal, blonde hair, and red cape. “Let us go, then,” he said as he slapped his brother on the back. “It will do us good to work up a sweat.”

They walked down to the lower levels where the sparring room was. Darcy stayed a few steps behind and mostly tuned out their conversation. It was a lot of bickering and jibes and if Darcy didn’t know better she would have mistook it for actual fighting. But she did know better. This was Loki. This was how he talked, how he communicated and she was coming to recognize it as simply being their way.

The sparring room had a few people in it, mostly warriors she didn’t recognize. These men were smarter than the women in the hall. They barely even looked her way and focused instead on their practice.

As they circled the room Loki picked out weapons and handed them to Darcy to carry for him. Her arms grew heavy and tired from their weight.

“Loki,” chided Thor with a glance at Darcy.

“What?” he said. “It is her will.”

“Truly?” he asked, incredulous.

Loki nodded at Darcy, granting her permission to speak.

“Truly,” she said to Thor, mimicking his wording.

“Very well then,” said Thor with a shrug. He clasped Loki around the shoulder and they all headed outside. The grass was soft and green beneath her feet and the sun warm on her skin. 

Loki and Thor spent the better part of the afternoon honing their various skills. Darcy stood there and watched, thankful for the shade of a tree. They used bows, threw knives (something Loki was particularly adept at), wielded axes, and clashed swords. Darcy found herself hoping that half naked mud wrestling would be involved but it seemed there would be no such luck.

Still, it wasn’t a bad sight. The two of them were drenched in sweat by the end. They’d shed a good portion of their armor and what was left of their clothes was soaked and sticking to their well-built bodies. Their hair hung in damp rivulets and clung to their reddened faces and they were both breathing heavily.

Loki sauntered over to her, grinning from ear to ear, and dumped the various weapons into her outstretched arms.

“I itch for battle!” he declared.

_I itch for something else_ , thought Darcy.

Thor laughed and placed his hand heavily upon Loki’s shoulder. “And so you shall have it,” he said. “Someday.”

Loki frowned.

“Aye, fear not,” said Thor as they walked back into the sparring room. “Father will come round. Perhaps when he’s seen that you’ve fallen into the good graces of a woman.” Thor turned and winked at Darcy and she smiled back at him.

Loki snorted but his body remained relaxed and he uttered no biting retort. Darcy took that as a good sign.

“Will you dine with us tonight?” asked Thor. “Your presence has been missed.”

“By whom?” asked Loki. “The mice that skitter under the buffet?”

“By me,” said Thor more solemnly. “And Mother.”

Loki sighed. He glanced at Darcy and then said “Very well.”

“Excellent! Be sure to make haste. Otherwise Volstagg may eat your share!”

Thor swaggered away and Darcy was left standing there with Loki. She put the weapons back in their places and then they left. By now the bright light of the sun was fading to the orange gold of evening and she could smell the food cooking in the kitchens. Her stomach grumbled. She’d had nothing to eat since breakfast.

Loki rounded on her. “You need to eat,” he said.

Darcy said nothing. It hadn’t been a question.

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. _So like his mother_ , she thought.

“Why don’t you go down to the kitchens and get something. I can clean myself up.”

Darcy nearly whimpered in disappointment. She’d been quite looking forward to seeing him stripped of all his clothes and covered in sweat. Hell, the smell alone was doing things to her. She wanted nothing more than to drown in the pheromones pouring off him right now.

“I trust you’ve been instructed in table etiquette?” he asked.

Darcy nodded in the affirmative.

“Good. The staff will direct you to the dining room. I’ll see you soon,” he said. He turned and walked away without so much as a kiss.

Darcy wasn’t entirely sure how to get to the kitchens from where she was but she followed her nose and found it soon enough. It was a bustle of activity. There were the staff, of course, busily chopping vegetables and scoring cuts of meat, and Aetta and Yrsa were there. There were pots bubbling and bread baking and if she’d thought it had been hot in the midday sun that was nothing compared compacted heat in this room. She ran her hand across her forehead and it came away damp with perspiration.

“Here,” said Yrsa, noticing her. She handed Darcy a mug of cool, clean water and Darcy gulped it down.

“You’ve had a busy day,” observed Yrsa.

“A busy day doing a whole lot of nothing,” said Darcy. “My feet are killing me.”

“But?” pushed Yrsa.

“But,” said Darcy. “It’s been interesting.” She smiled as she thought back over the day. Seeing Loki happy and laughing made her happy, and there was something oddly comforting in having given herself to service for the day. She didn’t have to think about anything, didn’t have to make any decisions or worry about anything or even bother to entertain herself. It was sort of freeing.

Yrsa ushered Darcy over to a small table in the corner and Aetta brought them bowls of stew and chunks of fresh, hot bread.

“Thank you,” said Darcy.

Aetta grunted noncommittally and went back to work.

Darcy tucked into the food heedless of how hot it was. She was absolutely famished.

“So,” said Darcy cautiously, “Are you…?”

“Attending anyone?” Yrsa finished for her. She laughed lightly which immediately put Darcy at ease. “Yes. I attend the All-Father.”

Darcy nearly dropped her spoon. She held it halfway between the bowl and her mouth and a piece of meat began to slide off of it onto the table.

“You what?” said Darcy.

“Eat,” said Yrsa, smiling. She took a bite from her own bowl and then continued. “I do not lie with him if that’s what you’re wondering. Though there was a time that I did.”

Darcy nearly choked. “But…what about?” Darcy was trying to wrap her head around this. Was Yrsa admitting to having an affair with Odin?

“Our ways are different than yours, Midgardian.” Yrsa smiled coyly. “It is not uncommon for our kind to take a lover other than the one we have sworn our hearts to. You must understand. We live very long lives compared to yours. And the duties of a king and queen can be taxing. I assure you, nothing transpires without the Queen’s knowledge.”

Frigga’s words from earlier echoed in Darcy’s mind, _I trust her implicitly_. They took on a whole new meaning now.

“And, Loki? Have you…” Darcy asked.

“By the Nine, no!” Yrsa laughed.

Darcy’s expression soured.

“That’s not what I meant, Lady Darcy.” She laid her hand gently over Darcy’s. “I have come to think of Thor and Loki like children. I care for them as the Queen does. I share her pain when they fail and feel her joy when they succeed. That is all.”

“How old are you?” Darcy blurted out the question without thinking.

Yrsa laughed again and Darcy could see why anyone would enjoy her company. “Older than you,” she said.

Logically Darcy knew that would be the answer but it was still hard to believe. Everyone here was so beautiful and lived for such a very long time. She pushed away her empty food bowl and sighed.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this,” said Darcy, quietly.

“What do you mean?” asked Yrsa.

“I’ll die,” said Darcy. “Sooner than all of you. That’s not fair to him.”

Yrsa squeezed Darcy’s hand. “I should not speak out of turn, nor am I in any position to make promises, but I assure you, if the Lady Frigga thought for one moment that you were a mistake she would not allow you anywhere near her son.”

The idea of being on Frigga’s bad side didn’t sit well with Darcy. For all her kindness she felt certain Yrsa was right. She had just needed to hear it.

“Now,” said Yrsa. “Let’s get cleaned up before the dinner service.”

 

#

 

They were in one of the smaller dining rooms and Darcy guessed this was for more close knit gatherings. There was one main table that was currently occupied by Loki, Thor, Volstagg, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Jane, and Frigga. Frigga was sat at one end and the chair at the other end was conspicuously empty. Loki and Thor sat across from each other with Jane seated next to Thor and the others filling the remaining seats. 

Darcy stood to Loki’s right, a step back from the table, the sideboard behind her. The room was filled with yellow flickering light from the multiple fireplaces and various wall sconces. She could hear the various sounds of the night drifting in, the insects that chittered in the dark and the distant call of the drums.

She listened for the sound of footfalls from the stairwell at the far end and when she heard them she began. First, she turned to the sideboard and took from it a small towel that she draped over her arm nearest to Loki, and then a small bowl of clean water. Then she turned back to Loki and offered him the bowl to dip his fingers into. He did so, taking his time, and Darcy heard Jane laugh.

“I’m sorry,” said Jane. “I just…Darce, what ARE you doing?”

“Hush, Jane,” said Thor as he placed a hand over hers. “She is honoring my brother. It is a tradition of our people, one he has never been afforded. Until now.”

Jane looked around the table and when she saw that no one offered contradiction or seemed amused she shook her head. “I need wine, stat,” she said.

When Loki was done washing he took the towel from Darcy’s arm and dried his fingers and then placed the towel back on Darcy’s arm. She turned and placed the items back in the sideboard. Next, she took a jug of wine and filled his goblet. As she did this the kitchen attendants were bringing in the food and placing it on the table. There were roasts of varying kinds, whole cooked fish, plates of roasted vegetables, and loaves of bread. What didn’t fit on the table was placed on the sideboard.

Everyone tucked in with great fervor and they made small talk as they did so. Darcy made sure Loki’s goblet was never lacking and as he emptied his plates she took them from him or gave him more if he requested it. Every time she leaned down she could smell the leather and musk of him. She savored it, drawing in a deep breath each time she did so.

“I propose a toast,” said Fandral as he raised his mug. The others stopped eating and each raised their glass in turn. Thor nodded approvingly.

“To the good people seated at this table,” said Fandral. He gave a pointed look at Odin’s empty chair. “May we each be blessed with solid ground beneath our feet, a good wind at our backs, the ever burning fires of hearth and home, and health, wealth, and might enough to see Valhalla true!”

“Here, here!” shouted Volstagg while chewing on a piece of meat. The others cheered as well and everyone took a long swig from their mugs and goblets. Thor threw his empty mug to the floor and shouted “Another!” which made Jane giggle. Caught up in the moment she did the same which made everyone burst into laughter, even Loki.

When Thor and Jane each had fresh mugs Thor also declared that he would like to make a toast.

“To my friends,” he said, looking from Volstagg, to Fandral to Sif and then to Hogun. “There are no finer warriors in all the realms,” he said. “And to my family,” he said, looking from Frigga and then to Loki. “Those of my blood, and those of my choosing.” His gaze lingered on Loki when he said the last. “And to the fine women of Midgard,” he said while smiling at Darcy and then at Jane, “for loving us despite our shortcomings.”

“Speak for yourself, brother.” said Loki. “I assure you the Lady Darcy suffers no such _shortcomings_. Perhaps there is a salve for what ails you, or I’ve heard tell of vendors at the outer rim who…”

“Loki!” chided Frigga, but they all laughed, even Thor despite having just had his manhood insulted.

It was a peaceful and mirthful evening that concluded with plates of fruits and cheeses and more wine and ale. Though Loki was quiet compared to the others he did make jokes throughout the evening and even participated in a somewhat heated debate as to just who specifically had slain the Bilgesnipe that had attacked their camp one night when out hunting.

When they finished their meal Darcy returned to his side with a clean bowl of water and a clean towel for him to wash and dry his hands with. The kitchen staff came and cleared the table and sideboard. As they wound down people began to drift from the table. Frigga left first. The men stood as she stood and then bowed when she bade them goodnight. The Warriors Three and Sif retired to a corner of the room with a fire pit and goblets in hand and then Thor and Jane rose to leave as well.

“Thank you for joining us, brother,” he said to Loki. “And thank you, Darcy, for taking such care with him. It is something he was long denied and for that I am sorry.”

Loki waved him off. “Save your sentimentality for your woman. I’ve no need of it.”

“Be that as it may, you both have my thanks.”

“You enjoyed yourself,” said Jane to Loki. The many glasses of wine had made her brave.

“It wasn’t…terrible.” Loki conceded.

Jane smiled. “Uh-uh.” She took one last sip from her cup and then left with Thor, leaving just Loki and Darcy at the table.

Darcy moved behind his chair and when he stood she pulled the chair out as he did so and then pushed it back to the table once he was clear.

“Will you come back with me?” he asked her.

Darcy nodded in the affirmative but kept her eyes down.

They walked back to his quarters in silence with her trailing a pace behind him. The hour was late and all was quiet and dark.

Once back in his rooms Loki went to the bathing chamber and when he returned he was in his night attire which consisted of a pair of simple black pants and a deep green shirt that laced at the collar. A fire had already been lit before they entered and the room was cast in its soft light. 

Loki went and sat in one of the chairs before the fire, his legs stretched out before him. Darcy fetched the jug of wine that sat on his side table and poured him a glass and then offered it to him. He took it without a word or a glace, his eyes focused instead on the flames of the fire. She stood and waited for further instruction.

Finally, after a few minutes, he said “Sit,” while pointing at the space between his legs. Darcy did as she was told, half facing him and half facing the hearth.

It felt good to be seated, to finally be off her feet, and good also to finally be touching him. She rested her cheek against his inner thigh. Her eyes closed and she hummed softly in pleasure. Without even thinking she rubbed her cheek against his thigh. Then she skimmed her nose along it and placed a light kiss there. She looked up but Loki was still just staring at the fire.

Emboldened by the fact that he had not scolded her or pushed her away Darcy got on her knees before him. She slid her hands slowly up his calves and then his thighs, pressing lightly as she went. She continued to kiss her way up his thigh and then when she reached his groin she rubbed her face against it gently and then kissed it. He was soft still, she could tell, but she pushed on anyway.

Carefully, she undid his trousers and pulled the opening as wide as she could, releasing him. She cupped him in her hands and blew her warm breath against his skin. Starting at the base she placed small kisses along his length but still he was soft. She wondered if she were doing something wrong so she stole a glance up. Loki was watching her, his mouth parted, and his breath shallow. It was all the encouragement she needed.

Focusing back on the task at hand she took him into her mouth. He tasted salty and musky and she moaned because it was exactly as she’d been imagining earlier in the day. She swirled her tongue around the head of him and felt it twitch to life. As he hardened she took more of him into her mouth until finally she was locked around the base of him. She used her hand to cover what wouldn’t fit in her mouth and gave a gentle but firm squeeze. She heard Loki gasp and the sound went straight between her own thighs.

She made love to him with her mouth as best she could, bobbing up and down, swirling with her tongue, coating him with her saliva. She squeezed him hard knowing he could take it and soon Loki was wrapping his hands in her hair, guiding her movements, and swearing under his breath.  
He came with a snarl in a language Darcy didn’t understand and then he brushed her hair back from her forehead so he could see her. She released him and placed a chaste kiss on his glans and then went to the washroom to clean herself up.

When she returned Loki was standing at the door waiting for her. He looked at her with such kindness, with such gentility, that Darcy was momentarily taken aback. He reached a hand out and ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek. Then he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, his hand curling around the back of her head and cradling her. They stood there and kissed for a few moments, slowly, without the fervent need of lust, though certainly that was present too.

When their lips finally parted Loki was breathless.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his fingers still wound in her hair.

“You’re welcome,” she said, looking him in the eyes. She bit her bottom lip, already missing the taste of him.

“Would you do me the honor,” he asked as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip that she’d just been chewing on, “of allowing me to make love to you this evening?”

Darcy nodded dumbly, completely taken with this softer, gentler Loki.

He reached behind her and undid her apron. He pulled it over her head and then tossed it aside. He guided her by hand to his bed. Darcy laid down first and watched him remove his clothing. As he climbed over her he lifted her dress and when they were aligned pulled it over her head and off, tossing that aside as well. Then he removed her undergarments so that they were both nude.

They lay there for a while, each of them wordless, just looking into each other’s eyes. Occasionally Loki would stroke a lock of her hair and Darcy would run her fingers along the skin of his back tracing small patterns. Eventually they kissed, their kisses becoming more heated until finally he was hard between her thighs. Darcy spread her legs and Loki aligned himself. He pushed into her slowly, filling her, their eyes never straying from each other. And that was how they made love that night. Staring into each other’s eyes, their movements slow, excruciatingly slow sometimes, so that their bodies heated and shook with the effort of keeping such a languid pace. 

When he began to tremble she knew that he was going to come. She hooked her ankles behind his back and held him in her arms as tight as she could. She could feel her own orgasm trailing just behind his but she held on as best she could. When he came, shuddering within her, she kissed him hard, pouring everything she had into the kiss. He continued to move within her, his lips sliding to her ear, until she, too, came, and as she did so she heard him whisper, “Min älskad” over and over again.

He rolled them over so she was on top of him and they fell asleep like that, with him still sheathed within her, and the sound of his heartbeat, strong and steady in her ear upon his chest, a lullaby that bound them together more than any words spoken ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Loki whispers to Darcy is "My beloved". If I have completely butchered the language I apologize. I did my research using the internet and we all know how reliable that is. Please feel free to correct me if I did it wrong.


	5. Back Door Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First let me say that I promise you I have not given up on The Loneliest Girl in the World. I've just had a very busy month between Thanksgiving and Christmas but I'm hoping to get back on track now. You have my sincerest apologies and I do hope you all had a good holiday season and have a Happy New Year.
> 
> Though Smut Week is technically long over I am still planning on writing all the prompts. Tonight's prompt is 'first time'. Please be warned that it involves anal sex but I tried to make it not gross and while it is kind of raunchy and definitely porn without plot you will hopefully also find it funny and sexy. I hope. If not, then I failed. I know anal isn't for everyone but give this a shot? This is only the second anal sex scene I've ever written (the first one was pretty bad) so I'm hoping I've improved. Actually I need to give credit to my friend Vinnie Tesla. He's an erotica author and he shared with me some of his anal erotica and that definitely helped me get a feel for it. Vinnie has some stuff up on Amazon if you are so inclined. I would especially recommend The Erotofluidic Age by him. It's Victorian sci-fi erotica and I love it.
> 
> Sorry for babbling and sorry for the kind of silly chapter title. It was just what popped in my head. As with the other smut week chapters I did not have this beta'd. Just doing this for fun and so wanted to get it up as quickly as possible. I apologize for any glaring errors. Please do let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!

Darcy was lying in bed, stretched out on her stomach, and naked as the day she was born when Loki came in. She wore her glasses, despite Loki’s insistence that Asgard’s healers could easily correct her vision, and had a book spread open before her.

Loki was still dressed in his finery, having just returned from a meeting . He sat down next to Darcy on the bed and glanced at the book she had open. Loki’s eyebrows shot up.

“Where in the Nine did you find that?” 

Darcy had open before her the Asgard equivalent of the Kama Sutra and was examining a drawing of a threesome with much amusement.

“Asgard’s libraries are well stocked,” she said, giggling.

“Indeed” he said. He leaned closer to her and watched as she turned each page, the images becoming more and more explicit. 

Darcy watched Loki and laughed as his face contorted from horror to confusion to genuine curiosity. 

“See anything you like?” she teased.

Loki gulped but he did not reply. By now he was lazily tracing the bare skin of her back with his fingers and Darcy was humming faintly. His hand drifted lower and Darcy’s eyes closed as his fingers traced the cleft and mounds of her ass.

_This could be fun_ , she thought.

When his fingers dipped lower, searching for her quim as he liked to call it, the pads of his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her perineum and Darcy gasped. She shifted her hips so that his fingers brushed back up against her ass. They went like that for a few moments more; Loki reaching for the folds of her sex and Darcy shifting so his fingers were back on her ass until finally one finger grazed her other hole. Darcy sucked in a breath and grabbed hold of the pillow beneath her head, the book now forgotten.

She heard the book _thump_! shut and then slide to the floor. This was followed by the sound of first one boot, then the other, sliding off Loki’s feet. Then the bed dipped as he lay down next to her.

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he asked her in a low voice. He accentuated his question by stroking her again, this time pausing at the puckered skin of her anus and pressing gently. Darcy gasped and her hips rolled.

She looked at him with lidded eyes and asked, “Have you ever?”

Loki looked at where his hand lay and his brows knit together. “No,” he admitted. He looked at her hesitantly. “Have you?” he asked.

“Mmhm,” she said. “Once, with a guy in college.” She shifted up onto her elbows. She saw a look of surprise cross his face followed by a brief flash of what she was sure was jealousy.

“I trust you,” she said.

“You shouldn’t.”

“I trust you with my ass,” she amended.

Loki smirked but the smile faltered. “I’ve never…I don’t know…” He stumbled over his words and removed his hand from her.

“Blast it, Darcy. I think you’re the only person who’s ever been capable of rendering me speechless.” 

“Score one for the Midgardian,” she said.

Loki scowled at her.

“Hey,” she said. She shifted so that her head was closer to his lap and she could look up at him from where she lay. 

“Have you ever wanted to?” she asked him.

Loki shrugged and it struck her as overly boyish and ridiculously charming. She liked seeing him vulnerable.

“That’s not an answer, Loki.” She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and she knew right away that he’d caught on. This was a game they were both familiar with by now, the push and pull of control, especially when it came to sex.

With a matching gleam in his eye Loki asked her, “Would it give you pleasure?” His voice was quiet and heavy with promise.

“It would,” she replied as she shifted her head back to the pillow, first removing her glasses and tossing them aside.

Loki stood and began to shed his many layers of clothing and armor. He did so slowly and with care, conscious that Darcy’s eyes were on him the whole time greedily taking in the sight. When he was finally naked he climbed back on to the bed and lay on his side next to her.

He kissed her shoulder and traced patterns on her back with the tips of his fingers, roaming ever lower. He caressed her ample backside with his large hand, kneading each cheek in turn and he could feel Darcy’s body softening next to him. He traced her cleft again and his fingers brushed against her causing her hips to gyrate.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered.

By this time Darcy was fairly blissed out so all she said in reply was “lube”.

“What?” he asked.

“We need lube,” she said more clearly.

Loki just stared at her and Darcy sighed.

“It’s an exit, not an entrance,” she said by way of explanation. 

Loki continued to stare at her.

“God, what I wouldn’t give for a sex shop right now!” she said in a huff. She flopped her head back down onto the pillow as dramatically as she could. Then she got up on all fours and began rooting around in Loki’s nightstand. She tossed out a small notebook, a quill, a magnifying glass, and stopped short of tossing out the inkwell.

“Whatever are you searching for?” asked Loki.

Darcy rounded on him and eyed him shrewdly.

“What do you use when you masturbate?” she asked him. She gave a jerking motion with her hand in front of her pelvis for emphasis.

Loki looked shocked for a moment, offended even, but then he understood.

He rose from the bed, magicked on some clothes, and then left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a small decanter and a loaf of bread.

“Bread?” asked Darcy warily. Loki shook his head and with a wave of his hand the bread disappeared leaving only the decanter.

“What’s that?” asked Darcy as she sat up.

Loki handed it to her. The decanter was clear and she could see a greenish liquid inside. She took the stopper out and sniffed. It had a sort of earthy, organic smell and it reminded her somewhat of olive oil. She put the stopper back and set the decanter on the nightstand. 

“You naughty Asgard boys,” she tsk’ed as she lay back down on her stomach.

“You’ve no idea,” chuckled Loki.

“Oh, I do,” she replied. “I read all about you before coming here.”

Loki paused in his undressing, his shirt half on and half off of him. “I’m afraid the tales of my exploits have been greatly exaggerated,” he said.

“Nonsense,” said Darcy. “Besides, by the time I’m done with you we’ll be able to write our own book.”

“Of that, I’ve no doubt,” he said as he climbed back onto the bed, once again nude. “Now, where were we?”

“Here?” he asked as he slid his fingers between her thighs and grasped her mound.

Darcy giggled.

“Here?” he asked as he ran his hand down her thighs and then back up over her hip which he squeezed tightly in his palm.

“Uh-uh,” said Darcy with an impish smile.

Loki leaned in close so that his lips were against her ear.

“Here?” he asked again as he slid his hand round and down between the globes of her ass. He let one finger trace a line from her tailbone down to her anus and then he pressed gently. 

Darcy trembled.

“Yes,” he smiled. “Here” He pressed again and Darcy lifted her hips to meet his touch.

“Kiss me,” he said.

Darcy did as he asked and she whimpered into his mouth as he teased her ass. By the time he pulled away from the kiss Darcy’s skin was warm and her lips swollen. Loki reached for the decanter. He poured a small amount into his hand and spread it across his now hard dick.

“Not yet,” said Darcy, her voice weighed down by desire.

Loki looked at her, curious.

“Fingers first,” she said “one at a time.” Her eyes were heavy lidded and her face half buried in the pillow. 

Loki paused. He regarded her, the way she lay so open and willing for him, and the way her skin looked in the shimmering golden light of his quarters. He recalled the many times she’d cried out in pleasure in this very bed and his dick twitched.

He reached for the decanter and used his free hand to spread her ass cheeks and then poured the oil straight into the crease. It was cool and it made Darcy jump.

“Your sheets are gonna…” she started to say but then Loki’s finger was working its way in her and all coherent thought went away. She sucked in a breath and shivered, pressing her head into the pillow and grabbing it hard.

“Is this al-“Loki started to ask but before he could finish Darcy cut him off.

“Y-yes,” she said. Her voice was breathy and strained.

He worked the one finger in and out of her slowly, gauging her reaction. He could feel the muscles of her sphincter tighten each time he thrust. By now his erection was fully hard and straining. He poured some of the oil over it and then placed the decanter on the nightstand.

He worked himself as he worked Darcy, his hand gliding silkily and slowly up and down his shaft. He added another finger in Darcy’s ass and she moaned and trembled when he did so. She shifted and slid one of her hands beneath her so that she could touch herself. Everything was wet and slippery and hot and it wasn’t long before Darcy was on the verge of an orgasm.

“Now,” she whispered. “Slowly.”

Loki knelt between her legs and lowered himself to her. He could smell faint traces of herbs in her hair and the heady aroma of sweat from her skin. He licked one long stripe against her shoulder blade and Darcy hummed in pleasure.

It took him a moment to find the right entrance. Twice he entered her cunt by mistake and each time they both moaned and shook. Finally he found it. It seemed impossibly small and unforgiving. He wondered how they could do this without either of them getting hurt.

Darcy sensed his hesitation.

“Go ahead,” she said. 

Loki pressed forward very slowly. It was almost painful. He’d never felt anything so tight, not even the virgin he was offered when he came of age had gripped him like this. After about an inch the pain gave way to pleasure.

“Gods,” he moaned. He grabbed Darcy’s free hand and twined their fingers.

By the time he was buried to the hilt in her Darcy was shaking and biting the pillow. Often times she would ask him for permission to come, or flat out beg him to make her, but tonight she came suddenly and without preamble. Her body tensed and then she screamed, louder than he’d ever heard her scream before, into her pillow, all without him having even thrust once. Her body bucked beneath him as she rode out her orgasm and Loki groaned. He needed to move.

He began slowly, as she’d instructed, but soon he was the one losing control. He bit her shoulder, tasting the salty sweat of her skin on his tongue as he tried to rein himself in. Darcy was soft and pliant beneath him. She moaned with each thrust and he found himself with turned tables, begging her for permission. 

“I must,” he said in a broken, halted cry. “Darcy…I…”

“Kiss me,” she said.

He used his free hand to turn her head and crushed her lips to his, heedless of the strands of her hair that were in the way. The fingers of his other hand gripped hers till her skin shone white and when she pushed her ass back against him to meet his rhythm Loki lost it.

He wrapped one hand around her throat possessively and growled as his body jerked above her. He came, long, hot, wet spurts inside of her until he was spent and breathless.

He kissed her again, stroked her face gently, and then rested his forehead next to hers, temple to temple.

“Are you harmed?” he asked her cautiously.

Darcy shook her head ‘no’, too out of breath to yet speak. 

Loki stroked her hair, kissed the knuckles of the hand he’d squeezed too tightly, and waited to grow soft inside her.

“You okay?” she asked him.

“More than okay,” he replied. He slid out of her and lay down next to her on his back.

Darcy crawled over and rested her head on his chest. She drew circles on his chest with her fingers. She placed a kiss on his chest and then looked up at him.

“So, next time, your turn?” she asked with a grin.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up for the second time that night.

“Oh. Don’t look so shocked,” she said as she lay back down across him, twining her legs with his.

“I believe ‘next time’ should be a pleasure of my choosing, should it not?” he asked.

Darcy smiled. “Touché. Gentleman’s choice. What’ll it be?”

He turned onto his side so he could lean over her.

“Tell me, mortal, have you ever lain with two men?”


End file.
